Life is looking up
by YoominC16
Summary: What if Russell was able to save Talbot before Eric could kill him. One SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the characters.**

"He took my family, now I take his." Eric says holding the stake above Talbot heart.

'_What?' _Talbot thinks. He turns around to the sight of Eric holding a stake. '_Oh My God'_

Eric brings the stake down with power and a purpose but Talbot is able to catch his hand before the stake hits his skin. They both struggle with the stake. Eric is trying to stab Talbot while Talbot trying to fight for his life.

Talbot has never been more afraid in his life. Talbot never had to fight because Russell had always been there. Even when he was still human, Russell fought for him. He always said, "I'm suppose to fight all of your battles and take care of you, I'm your man remember." Well Talbot needed him to fight for him…NOW!

'_Russell If there was ever a time I needed you to fight for me it would be now. I hope he could still my emotions. RUSSELL!'_

* * *

Russell was on top of Bill Compton. He still had the silver piece pressed against his face but he was tried of all of the teasing. He was ready for Bill to meet the True Death. When Bill was finally gone, he could finally get his hands on the Stackhouse girl. He could the use her powers to take over this fine country and eventually the world.

" Ready to meet your death Bill?" "Wait don't answer that because I don't care." Russell says with his signature laugh. He had the stake at his heart ready to pierce it when,

' _RUSSELL!'_

"Talbot" Russell says out loud. He gets off of Bill and runs home. He has never ran faster in his entire life. He could feel Talbot's emotions. He could tell Talbot was scared. This was the scariest he had ever been. ' _After 3,000 years, you would think I would be able to go faster than this.'_

* * *

Talbot and Eric are still struggling with the stake. Talbot knows Eric is much older than him. He can feel Eric starting to over power him. He was determine but he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold him off much longer.

'_Where the hell are those damn guards. They're suppose to be protecting me.' _Talbot made a note to fire those guards if he lived through this.

He could feel the stake moving closer and closer to his heart. He knew this was it. He knew for sure that this was his last minute alive. He closed his eyes still fighting Eric but he knew he was going to loose. The stake touched his skin. '_This is it…I love you Russell'_

He closes his eyes tighter, if even possible, and waits for his death. The stake is starting to cut through his skin when he feels Eric's weight has been removed from him. He opens his eyes and sits up. He sees a site he never thought he see.

**

* * *

**

**Russell's POV**

I run into my mansion to find none of my guards. '_Where the hell are all of my guards. Whether Talbot lives or not, they all are being fired tomorrow.' _I hurry to office and open the doors. The site I see hurts my eyes. My Talbot is on the floor eyes shut awaiting his death. '_Russell I love you'_ I hear him say. When I see the stake start to cut through his skin, I snap. I tackle Eric to the ground. Eric tries to fight me but he can't win, I'm 3,000 years old. I take the stake out of his hands and stab him in the heart with it. He burst into a pool of blood and nastiness. I turn and look at Talbot. He is in a state of shock.

**Normal POV**

Talbot looks at Russell and then at the pool of blood then back at Russell. He begins to cry. Tears of blood begin to run down his face. He tries to stop but he can't. Russell gets up and goes over to him. Russell hugs and kisses him, trying to calm him down. This is not working. Talbot pushes Russell away and turns his back to him.

" Go away, I don't want you to see me like this. I'm so ugly when I cry." Talbot says.

Even though he was just attack by a 1,000 year old vampire, he was still worried about his looks and what Russell might say about him.

Russell shakes his head. He wraps his arms around Talbot. "I Love You Too." Russell says. He then picks Talbot up off of he floor and takes he to their bedroom to try and help Talbot forget about what happen here tonight, or at least help him relax.

* * *

Talbot wakes from his slumber to find Russell's side of the bed empty, like it always is. Talbot sighs. '_Why should I expect anything to change. I mean was attack last night and I would think my husband would be here for me but things never change. One night of love making and then he is gone to do whatever it is that he does.' _Talbot thinks.

He gets out of bed and puts on a robe. He goes downstairs and the first thing he notices is that all of the guards are new. He smiles at this. He sees that Russell's office door is open. He goes in the office to find Russell staring out of the window. Talbot walks up behind him and ask, "What are you thinking about?" Russell turns around and wraps his arms around Talbot's waist.

" How would you like it if you were Queen of this whole country…and Canada and Mexico." Russell ask in all seriousness. Talbot smiles, "I think we could turn Mexico into a beautiful beach." Talbot says in all seriousness.

Russell laughs his signature laugh. '_Yep' _Talbot thought. '_Life was staring to look up again.'_

A/N: I like Russell/Talbot. I was very mad when Talbot died.

Sorry to all the Eric fans. I had to kill Eric for the sake of the story. I was made at myself for killing him because he's my favorite character. I really only watch the show to see him.

Thanks 4 reading-YoominC16


End file.
